


Sharp Eyes, Silence Breath, Hidden Claws

by IceWinterlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Character Death, Dark Past, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Russian Mafia, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceWinterlight/pseuds/IceWinterlight
Summary: It's fun to watch them run around like mice trapped in a maze. Struggling to survive as the other from outside the walls watched their every movement. Cunning eyes and twisted smile, sharo claws glistening under the light, it is almost time for them to know how to play the game. One that goes by his rules.





	1. Chapter one: Altin and the soldier eyes

Everything is as busy as the night city of Moscow can be. Cars honking back and forth in the traffic, each junction lights flashing red, yellow and green every three minutes or less, or perhaps even more. The sounds of the busy streets are no compare to the sound of the music blasting from each different clubs.

Colorful blinding lights move along with the sweaty bodies of the dancers on the dance floor. Grinding, screaming and yelling at each other like party animal their are.

But none of it affect the two men dressed in the finest suit in one of the private room inside the club of Black Spades.

One of them has the hair of the color of platinum, and cold icy blue eyes that seems to be glowing with delight at others pain. The other one that sit the opposite way of him, has his dark hair being tied into a tiny ponytail, to reveal the undercut on the back of his head. Thick brows knitted together, dark eyes that represent death itself, as he stare into the soul of the writhing man beneath him.

Said the unknown man were shaking like a leaf in the first day of fall, and he feared to look at the intense gaze he is feeling from the other two men.

"p-please.. " He pleaded.

But his please went to deaf ears, as the man with the dark hair leaned closer to his face.

"I already gave you more then enough time for you to repay back what you stole from me during the shipment to Beijing"

His voice are low, dark and deep. Bringing unwanted chills to whoever heard him speak or get a warning or even a threat from him.

"I-I swear! I didn't steal the money! "

"liar"  
He growled out in anger, dark eyes narrowed as he grabbed the man sweaty neck.

"you know how much I despite liars, Nazrik"

He says smoothly before throwing the other man onto the dirty floor, watching him struggle to sit up for his legs and hands has been bound together with a rope. Tied too tightly that it is impossible to cut it off with a small pocket knife that you seen in a movie.

"and you know what I do to liars"

"No! Mr. Altin please give me another week! I will find who still your money!"

"Nikiforov, do your job"

The dark haired man ordered the platinum one, standing up from the surprisingly comfortable leather chair, and stepping out from the room they were in.

The door has been shut tight, the other man cries are swallowed by the sound of the thundering bass of the music. No one suspect a thing as he fix his tie and make his way out from the club. Avoiding the grabby hands, and cat calls from the young women and strippers that wanted to get into his pant. He payed them no mind.

Once he is out from the club, he inhale a deep breath of the almost suffocating air that is mixed thickly with the smells of alcohol. Altin,or Otabek Altin,the man with the dark hair then make his way to his black jaguar car. 

Unlocking the door and getting inside, he turn the engine on as he close the door and hit the road in just a matter of seconds.

Speeding up past the speed limit has always been something natural for him, like a bad habit.

However, just as he about to get into another gear, he were forced to hit the break with all his might to avoid crashing into the idiot that suddenly start crossing the road he is in. Blood boiling, he roll down the window and stick his head out to give a piece of mind to the idiot.

Only to be stopped again when he were met with the most intense green eyes he ever seen. Fine brows knitted together in clear anger and frustration, a scowl on such a pale face, and the hair that resemble the surface of the sun itself look so soft like one that belong to an angel.

"I'm crossing the road here asshole! "

Voice thick and rich with pure Russian accent bring him shivers, as he didn't mind the insult one bit and watch the scowling man marched away while stomping his feet.

Before he could do anything else, and only halfway back to sit properly in his car, the angelic devil man showed him the middle finger, before disappearing in the sea of busy people at the sidewalk.

Whoever that man is, he sure is has capture his attention. He will ask Georgy to find out about this blonde man later.   
With that, he drive back to his estate while listening to the news from the radio. 

Perhaps he can settle some work by the end of the night, with a little bit of wine at the side, and relax a little before going to bed and ease his aching muscles.   
*****

Sleep didn't come to him. Forcing him to be wide awake in the middle of his bed, staring into the cold surface of the ceiling, watching it being illuminate by the soft light that come from the parted curtains of the window. 

It were so quite, crickets chirping and the night were calm. It should be easy for him to fall asleep, but he didn't. 

He couldn't. 

The man he encountered earlier plugging his mind completely. Soft features and fragile, yet held many unspeakable strength. Gentle face, decorated with a scowl, green aquatic eyes were sharp and hold the fire of stubbornness, a winner, a fighter, a soldier. 

Hair that seems to be made from the heaven light, were like his own personal halo. Bright, and looking like an expensive and the finest silk. 

Truly, a fine masterpiece. Truly, an angel made from Hell. Like a Dark Angel. There is no words for him to express how beautiful the man was. And he wanted to meet him again, properly. 

He sighed. 'This is ridiculous' he thought to himself. Shaking his head, he stood up from his cold bed and make his way to the kitchen. 

A bit if coffee won't hurt due to this ungodly hours that he cannot sleep.

Just as he enter the said kitchen, his right hand man, Victor Nikiforov, is making out with his husband, Katsuki Yuuri from Japan. 

Really, he didn't mind them making out or whatever, but in the kitchen and at this time? really? 

"shouldn't you two be doing that in bed? "

He said casually, hearing the Japanese man squeaked and face flushed red with embarrassment. While the platinum haired man just give the heart shaped smile. 

"oh Hi there Bos! cannot sleep? "

"precisely"

He gave him short answer, and ignore the other two as he make his coffee. Soon enough, the couple retreated to their shared bedroom after bidding him goodbye that he didn't bother to respond to. 

Otabek sit at one of the chair, drinking the slightly sweetened coffee of his and sigh for the up tenth time. 

"this going to be a long night.. " he mumbled into the emptiness of the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning could have been better for him, but no. 

He woke up from his cat meowing right on his face, even go as far as trying to scratch him for the empty food bowl. 

To make it worse, he already late to his morning ballet class. His whole body were sore all over. He though that both of his legs might fall off from the socket and finally let him rest for the rest of the day. 

Yuri rushed through his room, brushing his teeth and make his hair look as neat as it can be without making people questioning him. 

Since it has been mentioned, his mood turned sour as he remember the guy from last night that nearly hit him with his car. 

He clicked his tongue and put on a pair of black shirt and leggings, his white sneaker and tied his leopard print jacket around his waist. 

Once he is more then sure that nothing is being left out from his daily morning list, he grabbed his bag and rushed towards the door. 

"Kill anyone who tried to come in here alright Potya?! "

He shouted to his old grumpy cat, which Potya reply with a gruffy 'mre-wow' just as he step out from the door. 

Locking it behind him and shove the key inside his pocket. Running as fast as he can to his class at Lilia Studio, ignoring the people he bumped along the side walk. 

He has no time to stop and apologize to every fucking one of them! 

*****

That's it, Lilia going to kill him. When he reached the studio, it's already twenty five minutes late. and Lilia HATES those who are late. 

Praying doesn't help him. The moment he step inside, the said stern and strict woman already waiting for him at the entrance of his class. 

"Yuri Plisetsky! why are you late again?! "

She hissed and her glares hardened upon his feature. Yuri opened his mouth to give a piece of mind to her to not sticking her nose in his business. But were cut off when she pushed him into his class without giving him a chance to actually talk back. 

Faking a cough, he apologize to his class unheartly and throw his bag at the side before begin with the lesson of the day. 

He block out all the whispers and gossips that is being thrown at him by some of the girls at the back. He ignore them for the time being, and focused on the young ones that is at the front row. 

*******

His class are fucking horrible. Not only the teenagers won't pay attention to what he is teaching them, their chippy chapper mouths won't stop talking and babbling about useless topics. 

They didn't even do as what he has told them to do. 

Yuri won't take the responsibility for their own carelessness for not paying attention, and would end up with broken toes and feets. 

Fed up with all of this, he give a sign for the front row to take a rest and eat their lunch for all he care. Making his way to one of the loudest girl at the back. Black hair, tied to the back as a low ponytail, fair tan skin with almond eyes. If she wasn't so noisy, he maybe, just -maybe- be patience with her. 

"Didn't I already gave you the same warning last week? "

He stated, as calmly as he can and crossed his arms over his chest, staring down at her. The girl huffed and mimicking his action, a scowl on her face as she talk back. 

"Honestly, I asked for my parents to sign me up in a -professional- class with a professional teacher, not for this.. hideous looking studio and a teacher who probably didn't even know what he is teaching"

She said smugly, feeling proud of her answer as her friends her age burst out into a full fit if laughter. And that, already crossed the line. 

Without any warning or any sign, Yuri leg were placed against the wall behind her, and just few meters away from her head. 

Her almond eyes widened in surprise and a tiny bits of horror of what has just happen. She lift her head up properly to met his own aquatic eyes that is narrowed down at her, challenging her with the aura of a predator. 

He whisper loud enough for her and her friends to hear. 

"Listen here you little piece of shit, you think I fucking volunteer to teach you about ballets? no. If I have the goddamn choice, -Jessica-"

He hissed out her name like it was vile in his mouth, spitting out the name like poison and his eyes never left the now frightens girl and her group. 

"I won't teach your stupid dreamy ass about ballets. You can say bye bye to your oh so precious dream of becoming a Prima ballerina. You can't even tied your own pointé without stepping on them and fall your ugly ass face first on the ground. And you even have the fucking guts to insults? Do you even knows who I am?! "

Yuri shouted right in front of her face. Not caring when the others has stop talking and now watching over them. 

Their eyes lingers, but he didn't stop. 

"y-you are Yu-"

"I am Yuri motherfucking Plisetsky! five times gold medalist on ice skating Olympics, Lilia Bravaskanova star student in ballet world and I am her fucking Prima Ballerina! Unlike you, you worthless, whiny baby ass bitch, I earned that fucking titles! All the medals I owned it with my own Sweat and hard work, I fought tooth and fucking nails for it! I am the Russian fairy, I am the fearless Russian Ice Tiger, and a snotty brat like you fucking dare to insult me! I suggest you take back your bag, and get the fucking hell out from my fucking class! "

He screamed at the top of his lungs, screaming right in front of her face again, like how he use to when he screams at other people during his teenage years.   
The girl eyed already watered,her lips quivering, face red from anger and embarrassment. 

The blonde man didn't wait for her to utter a reply to avoid from being stare at for too long by everyone else in the studio. Grabbing her bag, along with the bags that belong to her friends, and throws it at them. 

Ignoring their shrieks about their perfume bottle or phone screen that is broken from being thrown way too harsh. 

Some of them didn't even dare to lift their eyes to look at him, and hurried to the door. Some apologize quickly to him, and said Jessica already crying as she beg him not to throw her out. But he just flick her off, and turn on his heels with a warning. 

"Either you get the hell out from my class and quite, never come back here, or I have to call your parents and tell them myself that you are forever kicked out from here"

"you can't do that! you don't even have the authorities to do that! "

"technically I do, as I am Lilia's student and now working under her. now, OUT"

He roared, watching her run out crying from over his shoulder. And tell the others to go back to their positions, and act like nothing happen. 

Damn, it felt good to curse again and let it all out. He thought. 

*****

"wait wait wait, so you, went back to become the Russian Ice Tiger, and screamed right at the girl face?! " Said the woman sitting across from him during lunch time they are having in the café. 

Yuri scowled when she laugh at his reaction to his disbelief of her own behaviour. Mila Babicheva, his partner in the tutoring lesson but from a different class. Also a former ice skater. He rolled his eyes and place his chin on the palm of his hand, while the other that holding the fork stab on the innocent strawberry shortcake. 

"so what baba? that fucking brat deserve it after insulting me"

"haha I know yuyu, I know"

She giggled after a full minute of laughing, her cheeks dusted with beautiful pink blush, wiping the invisible tears from the corner of her eyes. After retiring from ice skating world, she let her hair grow until just slightly below her shoulder. And she got even more prettier when she got a grip on her social and love life. 

He admit, to himself of course. That he would have dated her if they were both straight. But she told him few month ago, in his apartment with messy hair and swollen and tear streaked face, that she was a lesbian and want his support to ask a girl she been pining on for so long. 

Another retired ice skater, Sara. To say that Yuri was shock is an understament, none the less, he told her to stop whining and gather herself together, then ask the girl out. 

Of course it was him who planned for her first date, and his job to get Sara brother away from ruining his perfect plan for Mila date. 

He gave himself a pat on the back when Mila came back to his apartment after the date with a stupid smile on her face. Grinning like a lovestruck fool. Okay maybe she is a lovestruck fool when she explained that Sara loves their first date and want to go on another one next week. It was a good time for both of them. 

"I told you to stop calling me Yuyu.. that nickname is stupid as shit"

"awww but it suit you, Yuri yuyu~"

She teased him even more, giggling when Yuri growled loudly at her. But she ignore him and took a sip of her mocha. Humming softly at the taste. "I swear this place make the best mocha ever! help me kill whoever dare to complain this café"

"whatever"

"what about you? don't you like this cafe? beside I know that you looove their cakes" She winked, and he swear he feel the fork bended slightly against the pressure of his teeth. "yeah yeah, I kinda like it, and their coffee too"

"oooh! what type of coffee? "

Mila asked excitedly, obviously wanted to try some of it from either asking for his, or buying one of her own. 

"pure black and bitter, just like my soul"

Yuri answer grumpily, drinking the said coffee as Mila rolled her eyes. "typical Yuri, let me have a taste" she demanded, and he raise an eyebrow at her. "I'm not lying, you not going to like it"

"just give it to me! "

Shrugging, he handed his drink over to her, and leaned back, the corner of his mouth threatened to curl up in a smirk. Aqua green eyes watch carefully as the woman in front him take a large sip instead, before choking on it and coughing furiously. Nearly spitting it out. "oh my God! Yuri! how the hell do you able to drink this?! "

She said and her face twisted in disgust, tongue sticking out, handing back the male bitter drink before downing her mocha to the last drop. 

Many eyes already turn to them the moment she cough, he payed them no mind and laughed at her reaction. "I fucking told you didn't I? I warned you even but no,you just a stubborn old hag"

He grinned, standing up and put the money on the table, paying for both of them and step out from the cafe. Knowing that she will be right on his tail the moment he got out. She did, with a scowl on her face. 

"why are you so cruel? " she whined once she walk beside him, arms crossed over her chest. 

"I'm not, I did warn you, but you won't listen" he shrugged. 

"as always"

Added Yuri, earning a smack at the back of his shoulder from the magenta haired woman and he couldn't help but grinned.   
"anyway, you still on for tonight? "

"to keep an eye on you so you won't leap on Sara the moment she arrive? then yea"

"I'm not THAT clingy to her! "

"mhmm sure"

Yuri flicked her off, ignoring her shouts as he parted way from her and to his home.   
Yuri dived his hand into his pocket to fish out his phone, swiping it unlock and tapping in the password. He goes to the contact and pressed it, then hold the phone close to his ear. 

After two ring, the call were answered and a grin appear on his face. 

"ready for the big hit tonight? "

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope y'all do enjoy this story as I will try fo update it as quick as I can! Enjoy you otayuri sinners you! ;)


End file.
